This invention relates to electronic candle emulating lamps and, more specifically, to a convertible candle lamp having battery operated, electrical outlet operated or candle operated lighting means and a method for producing the lamp.
Wax candles with open flames have been used for centuries as light sources, for their warming properties or simply for their esthetic value. However, candles with open flames present safety hazards. An open flame can ignite nearby burnable objects. It can emit hazardous products of incomplete combustion such as carbon monoxide and carbon black particles. Candle wax can drip and mar a candle holding surface. In addition, a candle""s life is limited by the candle""s size.
Candle lamps are well known and described in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,904 issued to R. A. Graff describes small wattage light bulbs potted in a wax form to make a candle lamp. The small wattage and thick wax form surrounding the light bulbs limit light emission from the lamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,702 issued to F. J. Andeweg teaches an internally illuminated candle positioned in an enclosed cavity. The enclosed cavity can store heat presenting a potential fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,857 issued to F. J. Andeweg describes an internally illuminated candle positioned in an enclosed cavity with a rotatable transparent material or a media player mounted in a candle mount base. The enclosed light source as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,702 still presents a potential fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,085 issued to F. J. Andeweg continues to exhibit a light source entirely enclosed in a wax body subject to heat build up.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,139, a candle is simulated with electronic switching and timing means. There is no wax casing to diffuse light and thus provide an esthetically pleasing candle appearance.
The present invention convertible candle lamp comprises an open decorative light diffusing candle wax encasement that provides for lamp base electrical outlet lighting means which are convertible to internal battery operated lighting means. The battery operated lighting means allows lamp portability including convenient indoor and outdoor use. In addition, in the battery operated mode, esthetically unpleasant wires and switches are eliminated. Also, a user can switch the candle lamp from battery operated lighting means to electrical outlet operating means in a few minutes. A simple push slides the battery operated lighting means out of the candle wax encasement to be replaced instantly with the electrical outlet lighting means. A third means for providing a light source is by placing a candle such as a votive candle or tealight within the light diffusing candle lamp encasement
A principle objective of the present invention is to provide a new and useful lamp comprising a candle simulating wax encasement with electrical outlet, battery operated and candle lighting means.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a not only safe but esthetically beautiful source of light.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a candle emulating lamp that is environmentally friendly.
Yet another objective of the invention is to teach a method of fabricating the present invention.
Generally, the present invention comprises a candle emulating lamp having a wax, open ended encasement element fitted to accept an internally battery operated light source, such as a push lamp, an electrical outlet light source such as a clear, low wattage light bulb, or a burning candle light source. The light bulb can be contained in a light socket which is embedded in a solid wax lamp base insert element designed to slip easily into the wax encasement element and slightly touch the wax encasement inner surface so some adhesion between the touching wax surfaces occurs. The candle light source can be a votive candle that is placed on a ceramic tile piece inserted on a solid wax lamp base insert element. No matter which light source is used, the wax candle lamp encasement provides a translucent medium for light transmission so that a viewer perceives the lamp as a burning candle. The convertible candle lamp provides burning candle beauty with permanent endurance in a safe environment.
Included in a detailed description of the invention below is a method for fabricating the convertible candle lamp.